Kingyou Love
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: [UA]Um kingyou se apaixona por um rapaz, Kamisama consede à ele um dia como humano, se for correspondido, é humano para sempre, caso contrário, volta a ser kingyou..YAOI, oneshot


_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

Mukashi Mukashi..Em um matsuri, um kingyou se apaixona por um humano, e Kamisama concede à esse kingyou uma noite como humano. O kingyou passa o matsuri todo com o rapaz por quem se apaixona..Kamisama diz que se o rapaz se apaixonar por ela, se tornaria humana, mas se não fosse correspondida, voltaria a ser kingyou..

ooOoo

_Hanabi taikai(1)_..

Um rapaz de longos cabelos vermelhos, longos e lisos observa calmamente os kingyous nadarem, fecha seus olhos vermelhos e calmos, parecia se concentrar..O rapaz ao seu lado tentava pegar um kingyou, mas sem sucesso, ficando nervoso..

-Mas que merda de peixes!-Berrava o rapaz..

Num movimento rápido, o rapaz ruivo pega um kingyou dourado na redinha, colocando em seguida no copinho..

-Ei!Esse era meu peixe!-Gritava o rapaz ao seu lado.

-Não quero ele..Pode tentar novamente..-Diz o rapaz ruivo, devolvendo o kingyou na piscina.

-O.O..Err..Não vai levar _okyakusan(2)_?-O dono da barraca.

-Não..Seria cruel prende-lo num aquário..Sozinho..-Diz serenamente, saindo da barraquinha de kingyous.

-¬¬"" Babaca..-Pensa o outro rapaz, tentando pegar os kingyous.

"Aquele rapaz..Ele, ele me salvou..Quero agradecer..Quero ir com ele!", pensava o kingyou que foi solto.

Alguns minutos depois..

-O.O-O dono da barraca.

-Arê? O que aconteceu? Virei humano?-Pensava um belo rapaz de cabelos longos e loiros, olhos vivos e azuis-claros, pele alva, vestia uma yukata azul clara, cheio de borboletas.

-UM KINGYOU VIROU HUMANOOOOOO!-O dono da barraca, sentado no chão e olhando assustado para o belo rapaz que se levanta em frente a barraca.

-Ahhh!Cala boca! Ta assustando os kingyous!- O rapaz nervoso, tentando pegar os peixinhos.

-Tenho que encontra-lo..-Diz o loiro correndo para o meio da multidão.

O ruivo andava tranqüilamente com a mão no bolso da calça, quando alguém lhe agarra o braço.

-O.O..-O ruivo.

-Meu heróiiii!-O loiro se agarrava ao braço do outro.

-Quem é você?-O ruivo se soltando.

-Meu nome é Afrodite..Você me salvou quase agora!Sou o kingyou que você salvou!-Os olhos azuis brilhavam.

-Você é louco isso sim!-O ruivo deixa o loiro para trás.

-Kamus!-Diz um rapaz de cabelos curtos e dourados.

-Ah! Aioria..-O ruivo se aproxima de um grupinho.

-...É o cubo de gelo..-Cochicha uma garota para outra.

-Err..Bem, eu vou embora..-Diz a ruiva.

-Eu também..-Diz a outra.

Havia mais um outro rapaz, de cabelos longos, cachos dourados, olhos azuis e pele levemente bronzeada.

-Ei..Meninas..Marin! Shina!-Aioria.

-Deixa..Eu vou..-Kamus sério.

-...-O loiro tenta dizer algo, mas se cala.

-Parem! Kamus não é cubo de gelo sem-coração! Ele salvou um kingyou..Ele tem bom coração!-Diz Afrodite, entrando no grupinho.

-Verdade? Ele salvou um kingyou?-As meninas.

-Siiiiiim..Ele me salvou!-Afrodite se empolgando, com os olhos brilhando.

-?.?-As meninas.

-Errr..Não liguem para esse cara..Ele é louco!-Kamus tapa a boca de Afrodite.

-Mas é verdade que você salvou um kingyou?-Pergunta o loiro.

-Err..Bem..-Kamus vermelho.

-Bom..Eu sempre achei que Kamus tivesse bom coração..-Diz a loiro.

-Bem..Se for verdade..Kamus pode ir com a gente..-Shina.

-Vamos então!-Aioria abraça Marin.

-Err..Bem..E eu?-Afrodite.

-Faça o que quiser..u.u"""-Kamus.

-Oba!-Afrodite sai pulando atrás.

"Preciso fazer com que Kamus goste de mim..Ou voltarei a ser kingyou..", pensava Afrodite.

Afrodite ficava atrás de Kamus, falando sem parar, sorrindo, brincando, pulando em seu braço. Ele queria brincar em todas as barracas, mas não tinha dinheiro.

-Tudo é pago..T-T..Não tenho dinheiro..Mas eu quero brincar nesse..-Afrodite, na frente de uma barraquinha de tiro ao alvo.

-Mas não tem jeito mesmo..Eu pago..-Kamus pegando a espingarda.

-Posso tentar!-Afrodite pega a espingarda.

-É só jogar e derrubar?-Afrodite tentando jogar a espingarda nos objetos.

-Não!Você tem que atirar..Assim..-Kamus ensina Afrodite.

-Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!Consegui!-Afrodite pula contente.

-O que vai querer?-O dono da barraca.

-Humm..Deixo ver..Aquele presilha!-Diz Afrodite, apontando para uma presilha em forma de peixe.

-Obrigado!Vou guardar com carinho..-Sorri doce Afrodite, colocando a presilha no cabelo.

-Ahhhhh..Não consigo..-Milo tentando atirar.

-Mas como é ruim!-Ria Shina.

-Eu te ajudo..-Kamus vai até Milo.

-Obrigado..-Milo.

"Aquele loiro gosta de Kamus ¬¬""""E Kamus também parece gostar dele..Tenho que conseguir faze-lo se apaixonar por mim..Antes que o Matsuri acabe..", pensa Afrodite.

-Daqui a pouco é hora do hanabi! Depois o matsuri acaba né?-Pergunta Marin.

-Sim, depois do hanabi, acaba o matsuri..Vamos logo pegar um lugar bom pra ver!-Aioria.

"Não..Logo logo vai acabar..", Afrodite nervoso.

-Err..Kamus..Não quero ir..Vamos andar só nós!-Afrodite puxa Kamus pelo braço.

-Mas..Todos vão ver o hanabi!-Kamus.

-Mas..Eu quero ficar só com você! Se você não se apaixonar por mim..Vou virar kingyou novamente!-Afrodite tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

-Você é louco? Nem te conheço e quer que eu goste de você? Que história é essa de virar peixe? Ninguém vira peixe!-Kamus nervoso.

-Mas é verdade..Eu virei humano..E virarei peixe se você não gostar de mim!-Afrodite.

-Não irei ficar com você!-Kamus sai irritado para onde os outros tinham ido.

-Kamus..-Afrodite se ajoelha chorando.

Vai até uma ponte com um pequeno rio..Entra na água, até a altura dos joelhos.

"Em vez de gostar de mim, o fiz me odiar..Não deveria ter me tornado humano!", chorava Afrodite.

-Afrodite!Oque está fazendo? Saia daí!-Kamus ajuda Afrodite a sair da água.

-Porque voltou?-Afrodite enxugava as lágrimas.

-Eu queria dizer que eu gosto..-Kamus.

-Não! Não quero ouvir..-Afrodite tampava os ouvidos.

-Não ouça..Eu gosto do Milo..Vou me declarar..Mas ganhei essa coragem graças à você! Sempre gostei dele, mas não tinha coragem de me declarar..Mas ao ver o jeito como consegue mostrar seus sentimentos..Vi que queria ser igual..Poder dizer ao Milo que gosto dele..Obrigado..Foi bom ter te conhecido..-Sorri Kamus.

"Foi bom ter te conhecido..", essas palavras entram no coração de Afrodite.

Os hanabis estouram no ar, florindo o céu..

"_O Matsuri está acabando.."_, uma mulher pronuncia nos auto-falantes.

Afrodite sorri e de repente some, virando kingyou e caindo no rio.

-Afrodite..-Kamus observa assustado.

"Fico feliz de ter me tornado humano..Do fundo do coração..Feliz por ter te conhecido..", a voz de Afrodite soa doce na cabeça de Kamus.

xXxXxXxXx

_**The End..**_

xXxXxXxXx

-Droga! Não consegui pegar nenhum peixe..-Um rapaz resmungava sentado à beira do rio. Ele pega um pouco de água com as mãos, e um kingyou dourado vem na sua mão.

-O.O..Coitado..Pode ir embora..-Diz o rapaz, colocando o peixe de volta na água.

De repente o kingyou vira Afrodite..Que sorri e agarra o rapaz.

-Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!Me salvou!Meu heróiiii!Qual seu nome?-Afrodite.

xXxXxXxXxXx

_**Really End..**_

xXxXxXxXxXx

Mais uma fict!Essa história eu vi num manga book..O final foi mais triste..T-T..Por isso eu mudei e dei ao Dite um final feliz!

Resolvi usar o Kamyu e o Dite por causa do final..Claro que todos devem saber quem era o rapaz nervoso da barraca, que pegou o Dite no final..u.u""""

Bem..Espero q tenham gostado!

1-_Um festival onde se estouram muitos hanabis_.

2-_cliente_

Bjnhos..Pure-Petit deshita!


End file.
